


Rearranging Stars

by The_Shipping_Trash



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Demon!mabel, F/M, Human!Bill, Mabill, Roleswitch AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shipping_Trash/pseuds/The_Shipping_Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roleswitch AU. Bill Pines didn't ask for much, he just wanted to live a carefree life in Gravity Falls and party whenever he could. He certainly didn't ask to be the plaything of the same glitter crazy demoness that terrorized his childhood in order to save his brother. "Life is just full of surprises, am I right Corn Chip?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Tick tock Corn Chip, your brother isn't getting any younger or waking any time soon, and I got tons of other deals to do." The demoness wearing the disguise of a human spoke.

_He knew this was bad._

"And what is it that you want in return?" Bill asked without thinking.

_Oh how absolutely bad this was._

"Simple, a toy!" If this was his younger self Bill wouldn't have questioned why she wanted such a simple thing as a toy, but this was him now. He was much older, much less naïve, he knew better - he knew that when it came to Mabel Cipher there was no such thing as a simple deal.

_Should he risk it?_

"And _who_ exactly do you want as a toy." Her grin didn't falter instead it grew larger, it was all he needed to confirm his suspicions.

"Ohh you know~ you or Pine Tree will do just fine." The demoness practically sang.

" **Who would sacrifice everything they've worked for just for their dumb sibling."** Her exact same words echoed through his ears. **"Dipper would."**

_It's his brother damn it! He shouldn't have to think too hard on this. This was for him and only him. He's done so much for him, why couldn't' he return the favor and be the one to save him for once!_

"So is it a deal or not? I haven't got all day Corn Chip!" The disguised dream demon hovered lazily above him, her hand stretched out before him; blue flames still shrouding it.

"You will bring him back, no strings attached right?" _'This was for his brother'_ he repeated to himself again.

Mabel gave a short nod "I promise with all of my heart." her voice almost sounded sincere, but again he knew better.

Bill took a deep breath and finally reached out for her outstretched flaming hand.

Her only visible eye flashed a deep pink and she laughed; throwing her head back. "Fantastic choice! Pleasure doing business with you again kid! I'll come back to collect my payment after I'm done - see ya."

Mabel's laughter was the last thing he heard before he shot up in bed, he was back in the real world, back at his apartment, alone...

For a moment he wonders if it was all just a nightmare, something he just dreamed up to put his mind at ease. There's no way Mabel came back and showed up to his dream in a human form and offered to make a deal with him to save his brother from his coma induce state, right?

These sleepless nights were getting to him, maybe he should start investing on sleeping pills. Bill raised his hand to wipe the sweat off his face only to discover something written on it with what looked like red marker.

**The dream is real – Mabel**

And just like that he had forgotten how to breathe. Bill stared down at the neatly cursive red words, he opened his mouth only to close it back again, he did this for a few minutes before finally snapping out of it. He was more shocked to discover something else written below his wrist.

**Look what I did to your other hand**

Bill was absolutely sure he was going to need to see a physiologist after this. He glance at his right hand and immediately felt a headache coming up, the face of a cat was drawn on his palm...

**LOOK A KITTEN!**

Yup, he was definitely going to need a psychologist.

Bill resisted the urge to curse and instead rubbed his forehead trying to ease the pain.

Did he actually do it? The writing on his hand was proof enough, but did he actually make a deal with the same monster that tormented him and his brother on their first summer here at Gravity Falls? Did he do the right thing?

Bill looked over his bed stand and saw a picture of him and his younger twin brother when they were younger; they were both smiling.

 _'Of course it was! This was for Dipper after all.'_ He quietly told himself before closing his eyes and laying his head back on his pillow, knowing very well he wasn't going to get any sleep that night.


	2. Chapter 2

A lone figure floated in the desolated monochrome mindscape.

Her name being Mabel Cipher, a dream demon, well-known in the multiverse for being powerful, dangerous, and destructive.

Anyone who recognized her knew never to cross her if you valued your life. She was wanted in hundreds of universes that she hadn't liberated yet.

Dozens of what appeared to be bubbles floated around her, each displaying a different scene in them. One bubble displayed a scene where a man was abusing of his wife alongside her kids. Another was of a scene of a whole village living in poverty striving to find a way to make ends meet, one by one she looked at the bubbles staring at the humans with disgust. Their world was too corrupt and she wonders if it's too late to save them.

Turning her head, she teleported away from the bubbles and into another part of the mindscape, where it was filled with nothing but colorless fields of daisies. Mabel allowed herself to fall back on them feeling the daisies tickle her human skin, she liked to come here whenever she was overwhelmed with reality and wanted to think or whenever she needed to escape the eye of her demon posse.

Mabel stared up at the stars that hung in the sky, contemplating whether or not to count them or make them into constellations. In the end she chose neither and started to reminisce over the past twelve years since both choices required her to do work she was not in the mood for.

What she could remember before being trapped in her stone prison was the older Pine twins tricking her, her of all people! The master of chaos! The humiliation she felt when it happened had not yet settled down on her. If it wasn't for the fact that she was a powerful being and had a long history of crazy partying, her posse would have left her a long time ago.

She still remembers the look of disbelief on their faces when she showed up to them as they were partying in the mindscape. They weren't expecting her to come back and labeled her as dead. _'Some good friends they all turned out to be'_ she snarled. In the end she took back her place as their leader and forgave them for their misunderstanding, they were all still willing to help her create a perfect world and that's all she needed from them.

It was amazing how all it took was one poor, unsuspecting tourist to touch her statue and wham! Freedom at last. She took the tourist soul and in return had gained a new human form and the ability to come and go from Gravity Falls as she pleases. Who would have guessed all she needed was a single human soul, but her power was limited outside of Gravity Falls and try as she may she could not spread her weirdness until the barrier was destroyed.

After some debating she decided she needed a long overdue vacation. She waited a trillion years for Weirdmageddon what's a few more extra years until some of the humans in her zodiac wheel died off. So she spent her time regaining her powers and growing stronger by taking deals outside of Gravity Falls, hoping that the day would come where she would take everyone by surprise. Sadly her power was not strong enough to open the rift, she would first need to destroy the barrier. Because of this her Henchmaniacs could not get out of the mindscape unless they were summoned by a human which was rare, but even then their time was limited in the physical world. She could see the envy in their demonic eyes. They wanted out of the mindscape, but could not until she opened the rift again, and so she promised them she would - they would just have to be patient.

Before she knew it twelve years had passed as she was taking her vacation. Time held no meaning to her - she was not surprised that time went by so quick. However, what did shock her were the Pines twins. Over the course of those years they had grown. The Uncles did not surprise her as they were already old as farts, but Pine Tree and Corn Chip had exceeded her expectation. They both had grown into stunning young adults.

She learned by observing Pine Tree, that he and Llama have been traveling around the world in search of mysteries, and it also didn't take a fool to notice the two were utterly in love with one another. It disgusted her seeing them act all lovey-dovey with one another, because of this she spent less time watching them.

Corn Chip on the other hand she had learned, lived a quiet life even though he moved to Gravity Falls, which should have been the opposite. Occasionally she would observe him flirting and asking girls out who were slightly older than him, his relationships never lasted long before they deemed him too childish or just didn't like him and left. It reminded her of the old habit of chasing after boys throughout the multiverse before she was banished to the nightmare realm. She's had more than her share of relationships over the years and just like Corn Chip's, hers never lasted long before she got bored at them pretending they liked her or figuring out she didn't connect with the guy who she thought was the 'one'. It was always the same plain cycle, she would date them, she would break up with them, (or they would break up with her) she would end up liberating their dimension and then lastly she would move on. Repeat.

Mabel found herself watching him for the longest time figuring out his hobbies, his likes and dislikes, what he did as a job, which was a children's writer in the day and a part-time bartender at night.

It didn't take her long to figure out what she was doing and by the end of it she was disgusted with herself. Blaming her stupid human form before retreating to the mindscape; only coming out to make deals. Her friends never questioned why she spent her time locked up in the mindscape when she had total access to the physical world, they knew better than to question her when she didn't want to talk about it. Not even her close friend Pyronica dare bring it up.

She only lasted two months before she started to crave his presence again.

By that time she could hardly control the sudden desire to have him belong to her. She wanted him as her toy, her pet, her slave, anything if it meant she got to keep him. And oh how she hated to admit it.

She was a demon - it was natural to want someone that you could bend to your will.

Her friends use to have playthings of their own until they got bored and ate them. She didn't like the idea of killing him, but for all she knew this was just another innocent little crush. She would get bored of him eventually and throw him away just like the rest of her old lovers she had. Maybe she just missed the feeling of having someone wrapped around her finger? It's been awhile since she had someone to call her own after all. Her obsession with him would come and go just like the rest, but she wanted to at least test it out.

With that in mind she finally swallowed her pride and went back to his dimension to check on the twins.

That's when she discovered Pine Tree had fallen in a deep coma because of an accident involving him and Llama searching for sasquatches or something. She knew that his curiosity was going to get him hurt or killed eventually, if it wasn't for the interest she had on him when he was young she would have done it herself already.

She gave Pine Tree no mind and went to search for Corn Chip - easily finding him since he never moved.

But he seemed different and not the different she liked.

He no longer smiled, well truly smiled - the one he always wore was too tight it was obvious that he was faking it.

His dreams once filled with life and colors just up and vanished. They were now plain as the grey mindscape. His usual dreams of him and Pine Tree going on adventures soon turned into nightmares causing him to rarely sleep at all. She would see Corn Chip call the hospital weekly to check on Pine Tree's status, sometimes hear him say that 'this would be the day'. He lacked any color in his skin, almost looking sickly, and eyes always bloodshot with dark circles around them. He looked like a vampire and not the hot kind. It had an effect on his writing too, his books no longer held the same creativity they once had and so kids stopped reading them and he stopped writing them.

She was a fool to believe that Corn Chip wouldn't be affected by Pine Tree's state, they were siblings after all (even if she didn't understand the connection between being blood related, afterall weren't they all humans?).

It would be a matter of time before he finally broke. She hated it. For someone who wears tons of yellow he acted and looked so grey.

What's the fun of having an already broken toy? She wanted the old Corn Chip back yet she wanted the rest of the Pines family to suffer for the humiliation she felt.

How could she get both things at once?

She stared at the picture frame next to him as he slept; it showed both him and Pine Tree. _Corn Chip would give up anything for his brother's safety and his family would do the same too..._

Her lips curled into a sinister smile. For a being who says that she's all knowing she could be an idiot at times. This could be the chance she was looking for!

She would be able to have him and would finally get her revenge. And if she indeed gets bored of him she would just throw him away and make the Pines family suffer even more.

It would be like the phrase she heard humans always say, like killing two birds with one stone.

In the end everything played into her hands, she had successfully made a deal with him and was able to add Pine Tree in it as insurance in case she needed to threaten him.

So Pine Tree _did_ come in handy after all.

Though it was a shame she didn't cause his accident (she's forgotten how fragile humans actually were) or even thought of doing it – it would have meant one less hindrance trying to foil her plans. Don't get her wrong she didn't hate Pine Tree (the twin Grunkles though were on the top of her shitlist) she admired his spirit for adventure. He reminded her of herself a bit when she decided to leave her own home dimension – how just the thought of discovering new things would make her jump with joy and dive into a new dimension.

But in her many travel through dimensions she learned not everything was perfect as she thought it was. This led her wanting to help other dimensions. To help her dimension. Unfortunately her dimension did not agree with her ideals of change.

They did not want to change for the better. This was why she hated her dimension. _Flat Minds in a flat world with flat dreams,_ all of which she did not want to be a part of. So she liberated them from their ignorance by destroying them.

She continued to do this to other dimensions that did not want to change – meeting her posse along the way, together they were an unstoppable force.

It was all fun and games until she and her friends were banished into the nightmare realm.

By that time, it was too late, she had left her name on every dimension being nicknamed 'The God Of Destruction'. She didn't know how it happened, but somehow word had gotten out about her in the human infested dimension, humans began seeking her out for power. She thought that maybe their dimension would be different. That maybe they would be more open to her ideals, and so her sights were set on them. Thousands of years of planning later some humans had caught on to her plan and tried to stop her. Their whole existence were erased, but not before they figured out her weakness, her zodiac wheel. Drawing it on cave walls; hoping that one day someone would find all the symbols and bring them together to vanquish her. Luckily it didn't go as plan seeing as the Pines were only able to lock her in her own body for a few months before she was freed again.

She honestly didn't know where she went wrong with these ungrateful fleshbags - was she not acting generous and forgiving? _'More than enough'_ she thought bitterly.

"Will I ever find a place where I'll be appreciated for the things I'm trying to do?!" She growled in anger making the mindscape shift; not caring that her blue flames began burning the fields of daisies.

A sudden snort broke her out of her trance, she looked down and her anger immediately vanished into thin air. Mabel smiled, it was her pet pig Waddles.

"Aww has mommy been neglecting her baby Waddles? Come over here" The demoness cooed as she picked up the small pig; placing it on her lap.

During her time with Sixer when she wasn't planning for Weirdmageddon she would spent her free time observing earth's creatures. The one that captured her attention the most were pigs she had come across as Sixer was exploring a farm nearby. She instantly fell in love with them. Small legs, round body, and short snout they were absolutely cute! And she was a sucker for cute things.

She wanted one, and she always got what she wanted. She was willing to take one with her to the mindscape, but turned that idea down seeing as all the pigs and piglets ran away as she approached them seeming to be afraid of her. So instead she decided to make one using her magic. It took her a few tries but she managed to make an exact replica of a pig which she now calls Waddles because of the way he waddles.

Waddles oinked as Mabel ran her hands through its smooth skin; rubbing certain areas to please it.

"Don't worry right after I get my toy you won't be alone anymore when I go out making deals." Her pig lifted its head and gave her a blank stare. "And I'm going to need you to keep an eye on him when I'm not around, okay?" It gave no indication that it understood her and just continued to stare; tilting its head sideways as if he was trying to understand her.

Mabel pulled a pocket watch from her tailcoat and looked at it – moments later she let out a sigh. "I guess it's time to wake up that sleepy head." She shook her head and grinned "And collect my new toy." She laid Waddles down and disappeared from the mindscape and appeared next to a hospital bed with a familiar brunette laying on it. "Wakey-wakey Pine Tree~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for two weeks guys I had laptop problems. But good news I have the third chapter completed and I'll be posting it soon stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mabel's human form is inspired by a picture I came upon as was I googling demon!mabel.
> 
> Here’s the link
> 
> http:// palolabg. tumblr .com/post/ 104293478477 /heres-the- demon-mabel- design-to-go- with-the- one-i
> 
> Check out her other pictures too they're amazing!

When Bill had finally gotten out of bed the first thing he did was wash his hands; grateful that the demon had the decency to not use permanent marker, he did not want to be reminded of the deal he made. Then took a shower to get rid of the sleepiness that was threatening to take over. Slipping on one of his many yellow shirts and black pants and heading to the kitchen to prepare himself cereal. However as he was pouring his milk his cell phone rang, groaning he answered it.

"Yes, hello" He was half expecting it to be his parents checking up on him like they usually did.

"Bill!" A familiar voice called out.

"Oh, Pacifica? How are you?" He was not in the mood for talking right now, but hearing his brother's girlfriend's urgent voice call out for him made him think twice.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, but I called you because Dipper, he's…" She paused and his heart sank, did Mabel not keep her end of the deal?

"Oh god, please don't tell me he's dea-"

"No! No! It's a miracle he's woken up!" The sinking feeling did not leave him, but he knew that if he didn't react then Pacifica would know something was up. "That's... that's wonderful! Umm can I speak to him now please?"

"I'm sorry Bill but the doctors kicked me out right after he woke up, they told me they need to run some tests before he can take visitors again."

He cursed under his breath, but a part of him was glad that he didn't need to explain everything right away. Did he even want to tell Dipper? Mabel said she wanted a toy and he had already decided he was going to be the one to volunteer. Anyways how was he supposed to tell his brother that he made a deal with the same demon that almost tried to kill them and threatened to take over the world?

"The hospital had already called your parents, they're heading here right now and I'm contacting your uncles next after I'm done talking to you. I'll be sure to keep you informed if anything changes in my end"

"Thank you Pacifica." He heard a small sniff through the phone before a laugh erupted from her. "Pacifica… are you okay?"

"I-I'm just so happy he pulled through Bill… so very happy." he could practically see the tears running down Pacifica's face. "But the moment I see him again I'm going to shake him down for making me worry sick!" Bill smiled. _'Good old Pacifica, Dipper does know how to pick 'em_ '

"Heh don't break him too much Pacifica, leave a bit for us too, I got a heap of bones to pick with him for making me worry too!" He laughed.

"Will do William." She giggled making him roll his eyes.

"Bill." He corrected before he hanging up and sighing. So she did keep her end of the deal, it was only a matter of time before she showe-

A bone-chilling laugh echoed through the small apartment making him freeze.

He looked around for the source of the sound, he couldn't pinpoint it since it was coming from all directions. An explosion of glitter soon followed making him shield his eyes to prevent any of it getting into them. "Mabel." He coughs finally looking at the person floating in the middle of the room.

"In the flesh, literally, this is my fleshbag form." She spun around. "I can't believe you fleshbags find this attractive. I'm so squishy and soft, you fleshbags have weird tastes." She poked her cheeks.

This form she had taken was he believed the same high as him, (he couldn't tell since she was currently floating above him). Mabel wore the same outfit she had during his dream, a black waist skirt, pink blouse and bow tie, thigh high socks that showed off her long legs, shiny platform heels. A black top hat rested on her head, and a long black tailcoat with a pink interior hugged her curvy body. Her long hair oddly enough resembled the same shade as her brothers except for the ends which were dyed pink. The most noticeable detail he found was the yellow star-shaped eyepatch she had on where her right eye should be, her other visible eye shined with so much mischief only a chaos god could possess making it hard to focus on its rose color.

He was ashamed to admit she actually looked pretty cute if not beautiful, she filled in all the slots of being his type. Unfortunately for her, being a psychotic sadistic demon hell-bent on trying to take over the world was not on the list.

"Man, even after twelve years of taking this form it's still so weird." Mabel said as she started circling around him like a shark waiting to consume its prey.

This coming from the chaos master herself-, wait twelve years?!

Bill's eyes widened as he watched her pass by him for the fifth time. "You weren't recently freed?!"

"Haha nope!" She giggled behind her hand, drinking in his reaction.

"You've been here this whole time… watching us." He murmured to himself.

"Yup, and you guys didn't suspect a thing - funny how you all let your guard down right after you thought you defeated me. It was easy for me to move around unnoticed."

Anger filled his entire being. Could she have caused his brother's accident just to get him to do a deal with her?

Reading his mind Mabel shook her head. "You Pines were the ones that destroyed my trillion year plan to finally make a perfect world, so I can see why you would suspect it was me, but my hands are clean. It was coincidence that your idiot brother slipped and fell on some rocks - it had nothing to do with me…sadly." Mabel pouted.

He glared at her and clutched his fist.

Mabel crossed her arms and raised a single brow "What? Don't believe me? Look if I really wanted to end Pine Tree I would have done it already. Yes, I want my payback, but I have something else in mind instead of killing you or him. How do you think your family would react to knowing that you are at the mercy of a dangerous demon?" She smirked.

' _Oh no'_

"Oh yes! I kept my end of the deal, now it's time for yours. What do you say my little toy~" She sang moving closer to him, but he stood his ground.

"We defeated you Mabel and we'll do it again! Don't forget that!" He barked back feeling a little bit of confidence rising through him, it quickly diminished as he heard her laugh.

"Oh ho ho, little Corn Chip actually seemed to have grown some, there's the spunk that I like! But let's get something clear here kid..."

Bill yelped as he was lifted off the ground and into Mabel's eye level; noticing the deep glow of pink emitting in it. "If I really wanted to, I would have you buried six feet under, all it would take is a snap of a finger. You're alive right now for my entertainment! **Do. Not. Forget!"** The demon exclaimed.

The blonde twin let out a cry as his back slammed into his apartment wall.

"Hmm you don't seem very accepting of your role as my toy - tell me did you not want to be the toy? Sorry Corn Chip but a deal's a deal."

Bill groaned and lifted his head and continued to glare at her, she in return narrowed her eye at him as if daring for him to open his mouth.

"You're **MY** toy and it's going to stay like that until I say so! Unless you want me to bring my old puppet out of retirement, surely your brother Pine Tree would make a nice replacement." She opened her palm to show a picture of his brother.

Bill's blood instantly ran cold. _'No! we just got him back'_   "N-no not him. I'll... I'll be your toy just don't harm him." Bill could not have signed his own death warrant faster than that.

Mabel grinned seeing she had him there. _'Pine Tree being my trump card was the best idea ever!'_

She put her hand on her ear and leaned forward. "Hmm, what was that Corn Chip, I didn't hear you?"

She floated down in front of him and held his chin upward. "Can you run that over to me again?" She was having way too much fun with this and he knew it.

"I'll be your toy" Bill said through his gritted teeth.

She flashed her full array of sharp teeth and felt Mabel's fingers release their hold on his chin, but her eye held his a few seconds longer.

"That's what I thought so. Also don't worry about Pine Tree, just as long as you play with me, I won't have any reason to go after him (not yet anyways). But know this Corn Chip, from this day on you now exist for my own entertainment, I own you. Whatever I say you will do, whenever I want to play a game you will play. You have no choice in the matter, if not I'm replacing you with Pine Tree." She threatened.

"Are we clear on this?" She asked, demanding an answer.

He knew that it was hopeless, whether he liked it or not he had already sold his being to this demon and he knew there was no way around it. "Crystal" Bill finally spat out.

"Terrific!" Mabel clasped both hands together "Now let's play a game shall we?"

"You're insane" She took no offense to it like he wished she would and instead laughed.

"Sure I am, what's your point?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mabel's human form is inspired by a picture I came upon as was I googling demon!mabel.
> 
> Here’s the link
> 
> http:// palolabg. tumblr .com/post/ 104293478477 /heres-the- demon-mabel- design-to-go- with-the- one-i
> 
> Check out her other pictures too they're amazing!


	4. Chapter 4

They were in the edge of the woods.

He wonders if this is where he is going to die, here alone with this demon floating beside him. He always thought he would at least make it to his eighties; maybe have his grankids hanging off his arms as the sweet release of death finally came to him on his deathbed.

Nevertheless, having to die in the woods - he expected his brother to meet that fate seeing as he liked to explore them every chance that he got.

 _Will they find my body?_ He wanted at least a proper burial and funeral; he did not want any of the woodland creatures eating his rotting corpse.

Bill's thoughts were interrupted as Mabel's hand smacked him on the back of the head. "Jeez kid. Can you quiet your thoughts for a moment! You're giving me a headache." Mabel hissed. "I'm not gonna kill you. I thought we've been over this - if I really wanted to do it I would have done it a long time ago." She huffed.

Bill still didn't seem convinced; he continued to look out towards the woods. "Then why did you bring me here?" he asked.

"Like I said, I want to play a game. You've read that one story of the little girl in red going into the woods, right?"

"...Do you mean Little Red Riding Hood?" Bill answered dumbfounded.

The dream demon excitably clapped her hands and turned to him with a twinkle in her eye. "Yeah! That's the one. I must say I love that story and the message it taught, well I know you fleshbags write many versions of the story, but overall you guys have the same message. Don't talk to strangers yada yada yada be careful going in the woods yada yada you know."

"Where is this going exactly?" _Why the hell is she bringing this up._

"Oh whoops, my bad, kinda got off topic" She coughed. "Anyway, what I really wanted to talk about is the ending of the story."

He raised a brow at this. "What? When the lumberjack storms into the house and axes the wolf, and saves little red riding hood and her grandma?" _Did she even make an ounce of sense?_

"Exactamundo my little Corn Chip. In almost every ending the wolf meets his demise by the hands of the lumberjack, but not in all of them - there are times where the wolf succeeds in eating little red and her granny."

She paused and looked back at Bill - she gave him a look of a predator ready to pounce on its prey, it made Bill feel sick to his stomach.

She snapped her fingers summoning something he couldn't see. "Here." Mabel threw the things she summoned and he fumbled to catch it. It was a map and a compass.

"We'll be doing a mix of role-playing and hide and seek in the woods. I'll be 'it' of course, that map will lead you down a dirt road to a house which is your 'base', you can't mis-" She was cut mid sentence.

"Dirt road? What road? Look, I don't even know how to use a compass. I followed Dipper around as a kid, he was the one always leading so my map reading sucks, how do you expect me to get to base if I don't know how to find it!" He knew he was stalling, but the demon didn't need to know that.

Mabel growled in annoyance. "Fine." She grumbled before snapping her fingers again; making a trail of glitter appear leading to the woods. "Follow that trail to the dirt road. Ehem! So as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted." Mabel glared.

"You can't miss it since it's the only house in these woods. I made sure of it. Your job is to make it to the house before I catch you. You can choose to follow the dirt road or you can stray away from it and go zigzag around the woods to try to throw me off for all I care - the glitter will still be there to help you not get lost. There's also no guarantee that I will go down the road looking for you."

She stopped and looked down at him to make sure he was paying attention. "The rules are basic to hide n seek, you will be allowed to hide, if I find you that doesn't mean the game is completely over - you will get the chance to run and hide again. The game will be over when either you get to 'base' or I have finally captured you. Moreover, to make things fair I'll give you a 15 minutes head start. You know what? I'm feeling a bit generous; I won't even track you with my magic. It should probably take you 25 minutes to make it there if you follow the road but like I said. It's up to you. You got everything right? because I'm only saying it once." _If he has fifteen minutes maybe he could make a run for it to his apartment and-_

"And before you get any funny ideas, no, you cannot wander off the woods and back home so you can call your dear family for help. I want my comeback to be a secret until the time is right." _'Damn.'_ Bill thought. _'I'm not even safe from my own thoughts!'_

"Anyway, since we're reenacting Red Riding Hood you'll get the honors of playing the wolf, and I'll be the lumberjack." She happily declared.

 _What?_ "...Wait that doesn't make any sense, shouldn't you be the wolf and me be Red Riding hood?" _Wait why was he disagreeing with her over such a simple thing!?_ Gah! At times like these he wishes he didn't write children books for a living!

Mabel grinned as if pleased by his question. "Hmm, I love that you're taking this seriously, but no. I don't want to be the wolf because then I won't be able to carry this." She snapped her fingers and an axe materialized in her hands.

"And chase you around with it." Mabel finished, swinging it around proving that it was real and not plastic. Bill looked back and forth nervously between Mabel and the axe, still debating whether he should make a run for it.

"Do be careful, I'm not the only dangerous thing in those woods." Bill nodded; he watched as she pulled a pocket watch from her tailcoat. "Your time begins now. Good luck my Corn Chip! Give me a challenge. Don't disappoint me."

With that he made a dash towards the woods not looking back.

▲ ⋆彡▲ ⋆彡▲ ⋆彡▲ ⋆彡▲ ⋆彡

There it was again, the feeling of longing she experience as she watched him go.

She didn't understand how the simplest thing like his absence left her in a frenzy.

Mabel looked down at her watch, wishing that his time would pass by faster so she would see him again. She's already missing him dearly.

She growled under her breath. She was supposed to be a ruthless demon damn it! The most feared being in all the universe! Yet here she was reduced to a lovesick puppy.

 _'Stupid human soul!'_ She angrily thought to herself. _'it had to be it, what else could it be?'_

She knew it was hard to blame the human soul when she's always been like this. Always falling for guys, always breaking up with them or vice versa, and always ending up heart broken in the end, yet she always managed to move forward to try to accomplish her goal, to make a perfect world. The universe was littered with tons of guys after all, there had to be at least one that would match her, she would tell herself repeatedly.

She was pulled out of her gloomy thoughts as her watch started to vibrate in her hand, signalling his time was up.

_Hopefully this time it's different_

With that in mind, Mabel closed her eye and let out a sigh. She'll have more time to think about these bothersome thoughts later, but for now, she had to catch her new toy.

Her lips curled into a vicious grin as the demoness opened her eye - her once normal pupil had become slit, giving her the appearance of a predator.

"Let the hunt begin." She picked up her axe and slung it over her shoulder and stalk towards the forest. Intending on winning their game.

▲ ⋆彡▲ ⋆彡▲ ⋆彡▲ ⋆彡▲ ⋆彡

Bill was growing paranoid by the second. Expecting Mabel to pop out of nowhere and start brandishing her axe. Even though the demon said she had no intention to kill him he still didn't know what her plans were. For all he knew she was trying to lure him into a false sense of security and strike when he least expects it.

 _'Okay, if Dipper was here, what would he do in this situation?'_ His brother would probably remain calm and collective and think of a plan to outsmart the demon.

"Corn Chip~" The demon sang.

On second thought, Dipper would also run and hide if he was being hunted by a psychotic axe wielding demon too.

With a new burst of adrenaline rushing through his body he took off running again. Bill didn't stop running until his legs got tangled and he tripped to the ground.

He quickly got up and spit the leaves and dirt he managed to catch in his mouth. He needed to find a place to hide and quick, since Mabel didn't seem too far behind him.

This felt like the time Mabel chased him and his brother in her castle during Weirdmageddon. He and his brother had nightmares about her chase for weeks, remembering how close the two of them had been at death's door.

The blonde shook his head. This was not the time. He spotted a hollow log hidden beneath some moss and leaves, without a second thought he quickly dove into it.

Heart still pounding like crazy, Bill took a moment to calm himself before he heard her voice call out for him again.

"Corn Chip~ Where are you? The sooner I find you, the sooner I'll show you the surprise I have for you my toy~" He shivered underneath the log. "Come on Corn Chip!" He heard her whine.

Bill didn't dare move a muscle even after he heard her sigh and leave the other direction; listening to her axe being dragged behind.

He kept his head clear in fear that she would hear his thoughts and turn back around. After what seemed like an eternity he poked his head out of the log, relieved that the demon was nowhere in sight.

The young man trudged out again; he followed the glitter trail towards the dirt road and stayed close to it to avoid getting lost. He needed to win this game.

▲ ⋆彡▲ ⋆彡▲ ⋆彡▲ ⋆彡▲ ⋆彡

There it was, the house or what Mabel called it 'base'. Seeing the house a few feet away, Bill felt an indescribable sense of happiness fill him, he was happy Mabel hadn't lied to him about it. It was a simple looking two story house, but it looked so out of place deep in these woods - so isolated from the town, nothing like how the Mystery Shack was. It made him wonder why Mabel made it the 'base'.

It took him some time to make it here, he had tons of close calls with Mabel spotting him. He had to abandon the dirt road several times and hide behind the fallen trees and rocks whenever he heard Mabel call out for him. She hadn't seen him yet and he thanked the gods that were up there for helping him avoid the demon.

Wasting no more time, he ran to the house. He can't believe he was going to win her stupid gam-

The blonde felt a strong force tackle him to the ground before he could reach the house. Forcefully pinning him to the ground. Bill was barely able to comprehend what was happening as the demoness head came into view. Mabel was on top of him, straddling his hips and showed no signs of letting go; he tried to wiggle out from beneath her but her magic kept him in place. "Gotcha!" She yelled in his face.

Bill could only stare in horror as she lifted the axe above her head; a crazed grin plastered across her face. "I win this time Mr. Wolf!"

 _'This was it, this is where he was going to die.'_ He prayed that his brother and his family would forgive him for what he had done and hope they understood he was only trying to save his brother. But at least he would die with no regrets.

Bill closed his eyes in anticipation of her attack - but it never came. Bill slowly opened them to see the dream demon throwing the axe aside that disappeared before it could hit the ground.

"W-What?" He found himself choking out in confusion.

Mabel threw her head back and laughed making him flinch. "Oh my stars was that fun! Really got the blood pumping am I right?"

"Wha-"

"And the look on your face when you thought you were so close to winning wow - you just can't teach that!" She continued to crackle as she bounced on top of him, making him extremely uncomfortable.

"Wait, you aren't going to kill me?" He asked.

"Huh? What gave you that notion?" The demon tilted her head innocently.

"You chased me with an axe!" Bill snapped.

"We were role-playing silly," Mabel giggled. "Who's ever heard of a lumberjack without any cutting tool. Of course I could have chased you with a chainsaw too, but I didn't want to go all Texas chainsaw massacre on you." She stuck her tongue out playfully.

"That doesn't even make any sen- grrrrr!" He covered his face with his hands in annoyance and anger.

"Hey, hey, don't look so glum, look over there." She forcefully removed his hands from his face and tilted his head sideways; showing him the house he was so close to reaching.

"Victory was close to your reach. It's not like I was going to let you win anyways. I hate losing, but you still made it farther than I would have expected. I'm actually surprised, you exceeded my expectation! I just knew I made the right choice of choosing you!" She proudly declared as she ruffled Bill's blonde hair.

He glared at her but before he could begin to barking insults at the women, she leaned her head closer to his.

 _'What is she doing?!'_ He mentally screamed, leaning his head back.

He expected millions of things, but Mabel pressing her lips to his forehead was not one of them. The kiss was small but tender, definitely not something he expected from the demon.

Bill's eyes widened as his mouth hung slightly agape.

It felt surprisingly nice. Wait, no, it wasn't suppose to feel nice!

Mabel lifted her head back and gave him a ghost of a smile; a deep red blush was evident on her face.

"Now come on! I gotta show you - your surprise I was telling you about." Mabel excitably got up (much to his relief) and proceeded to walk over to the house.

However, Bill still remained on the ground even after her magic had been lifted off him. He was motionless, barely giving any signs that he was still alive. He was still processing Mabel's action. There was no question about it now, her plan was to drive him insane like her! And it was sure as hell working.

Meanwhile dream demon tapped her foot impatiently on the wooden porch and looked out towards her toy. "Seriously, did I already break you? Geez do I really have to do everything myself?" Mabel shook her head and waved her hand; taking a hold of Bill with her magic.

Bill finally snapped out of his trance when he felt himself being lifted off the ground - he struggled against her magic but it was to no avail. He ended up being lifted to the porch next to Mabel before being dropped near her feet.

She paid no mind to the strings of curses that came out of his mouth and instead picked him up by the collar of his shirt with ease.

"Welcome to your new home Corn Chip! Where you'll be spending all of your waking and sleeping hours with me, your new lady and master for all eternity!" She smugly stated.

' _Oh thank god, I thought she wa-...wait WHAT?!'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the late chapter, I have just finished my finals and been out with family a lot. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please leave a comment. It makes me happy reading them BYE!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The-shipping-trash: *Bows* I'm very sorry for long update! My big sister took my laptop with her to college because hers wasn't working well and I didn't copy and paste the half done chapter to google docs, so that's why I didn't finish it.
> 
> Also I never got to properly thank everyone for reviewing
> 
> Gio, Cherrystar_Legacy, Shyla, SimplyAmeriala, Fira and all guests that left kudos, thank you!
> 
> You guys make me happy

Bill groaned as he felt a ray of sunlight hit his face. Curling himself around the soft blankets he pulled the pillow to his head, not ready to greet the day just yet. Sadly the damage was done and he couldn't find it in himself to drift back to sleep knowing he was going to have to face the morning one way or another.

Kicking the blankets away, the young man stretched his limbs until he heard a satisfying pop.

He couldn't remember the last time he's had such a pleasant sleep, it truly felt like heaven... To be frank he couldn't remember his mattress being so nice either. Last time he checked, he bought a cheap mattress to save money. So why did it feel so nice...?

His eyelids snapped open as the memories of the day before flooded through him. Scrambling out of bed, he nearly crashed headfirst into the carpet floor. A wave of panic swelled inside of him seeing the unfamiliar surroundings.

The room looked like it belonged to a twelve-year-old girl; with the pink walls decorated with boy bands and silly motivational posters and the floor littered with stuffed animals, sweaters, and glitter. It was all a colorful mess. He was glad the only source of light was coming from the window, because he swore all the bright colors in the room would have blinded him the very moment he opened his eyes.

Wait, the window.

The human rushed to the bedroom window and looked out of it; disappointment filled him as he saw the room was located in the second floor. Great, he couldn't escape even if he wanted to.

A defeated sigh escaped his mouth as his head slumped forward into the cool glass of the window. What was he going to do? He didn't want to stay here. He wanted to go back to his apartment and contact his brother and family to check if they were fine.

Bill lifted his head and stared at his reflection, blue eyes meeting his own in a stalemate that only lasted a few seconds. His eyes slowly traveled down to his neck, noticing something particular around it. It was a collar.

_Oh hell no!_

Bill gripped the collar and tried to pull it off, yet when he did, a small jolt went through his body forcing him to halt. It didn't hurt, it was more of a small tickle. He tried again more carefully this time, he bit down on his tongue to keep himself from laughing as another jolt more stronger than the last went through him. After a few unsuccessful attempts Bill gave up and leaned his back to the wall and slid down with an angry huff.

It was bad enough he was force to be her toy, but now she's expecting him to wear a stupid collar! This was seriously the last straw!

Just then, the bedroom door creaked open; making the blonde jump up to his feet.

"...Mabel?" No answer.

Bill slowly stalk towards the door and peeked his head outside, the door led to a long hallway. For a moment he debated whether or not he should stay in the room, the hallway looked endless like he could get lost in it. Maybe he should stay in the safety of the bedroom. But one look at the stuffed animals that seemed to be staring back into his soul told him he'd rather take his chances with the hallway.

He silently strode down the hallway and made his way down the stairs until he was in the middle of the living room in the first floor.

A sudden humming filled the entire living room, coming from the nearest room from this one. Cursing his curiosity, he followed it.

The young man froze by the kitchen doorway, discovering who was humming. The very same dream demon he had made a deal with was sitting at the kitchen table with food scattered across it. Though, Mabel appeared to be more focused on a journal laying before her to acknowledge his presence

Bill swiftly turned around, ready to walk out of the house but stopped and turned back when he heard her cheery voice call out to him.

"Ah, Corn Chip! Finally decided to wake up, I see? How was your sleep?" Mabel asked not even bothering to lift her head up to greet him.

Her casual greeting was all it took to cause something to snap inside of him. How dare she speak to him like their friends. "Cut the crap Mabel and tell me what happened to me?!" He demanded, flatly ignoring her question.

She finally took her eye off her journal and stared at him. "Hmm, not even a good morning? I guess we can work on your manners later since you're probably trying to comprehend the situation you're in." The demoness cleared her throat and began. "Let's see... you've made a deal with me to be my toy for all eternity in exchanged to save your brother. Then we played a game, which I won of course. And lastly, you collapsed from exhaustion after our game was over." Mabel looked down and pouted. "And right before I was going to give you a tour of your new home. Anyways you slept for five days an-"

"Whoa, wait, hold on, five days?! What are you talking about? I was only asleep for a few hours. There's no way I could have slept that long!" The blonde screamed, looking frantically around for a calendar, but found none.

"Yeah well, I thought that was normal for an insomniac like you, that's why I didn't pay it much attention." Mabel shrugged. "Anyhow, I took care of you, because I didn't want you accidentally dying on me during your beauty sleep. But now I'm behind in all my deals!" She waved her journal around furiously and Bill was able to catch a glimpse of a list of names written in it.

He ignored it, knowing full well he couldn't save the fools that decided to make a deal with her and instead focused on the first thing she said.

_She took care of me?_

He looked down at himself, barely realizing the new clothes he had on. Then a sudden thought entered his mind, if he was out for five days then she could have done anything to him, even have her way with him. He screamed internally, not noticing Mabel wincing as he did. He felt so violated! "What. did. you. do. to. me?" He asked in a low threatening voice.

She rolled her eye, and stared at him with a bored expression. "Yesh, kid, get your head out of the gutters. No, I didn't do anything remotely close of what you're thinking. I just feed you, cleaned you up a bit, and helped ease your nightmares so I wouldn't have to hear you screaming like a banshee in the middle of the night." Her voice sounded sincere and her face showed no signs that she was lying. It caught Bill off guard for a moment before his anger began to rise again

"What? Are you expecting a thank you?!" He growled.

A hum emitted from Mabel's throat as she put her journal down and reached over the table of foods for a blender that said, 'Mabel Juice'. "Nah, but one would be appreciated though." She poured the unknown liquid into a cup before taking a sip.

"Okay then, thank you for keeping me alive for this long and getting rid of my nightmares, oh wait you're still here! Never Mind! Here's another one, thank you for chasing me around the woods like an animal and before I forget!" He pulled the collar around his neck. "Thank you for putting this on me and making me your toy!" He made sure every word he spit out was laced with nothing but sarcasm to get his point across.

Mabel paused and looked over to him, for a moment he thought she was going to fight back, but instead she started to laugh, seeming amused by his outburst. "Ohhh~ you're just too much Corn Chip!" She placed a hand over where he believed was her non existent heart and clutched it. "I seriously don't understand why those girls let go of such a prize." She ended her last giggle and went back to her drink.

The human stomped his feet and glared at the demon, trying to burn a hole through her forehead.

"You know, you should be a little more grateful. Last time I checked on you - you haven't been taking care of yourself since Pine Tree went into that coma. This is the first time in those two months you look presentable. Even the bags under your eyes look lighter."

Bill grumbled and turned away. As if he would properly thank the demon for all of the mess she's done to him and his family.

"This was a mistake." Bill found himself saying.

Mabel paused again and tilted her head in a disturbing angle. "You mean our deal? Tell me Corn Chip, would you have waited for your brother to wake up from that coma? Because let me tell you kid, if it wasn't for me you're brother would have been in that coma for fourteen years."

His eyes widened as he looked back at the demon to examine if she was lying. He was shocked to say the least to see her face showing nothing but seriousness, even the usual mischievous glint in her eye was gone. "Are you seriously telling me my brother was going to stay like that for fourteen years!?"

The demon simply nodded. "Would you have waited?"

"...Yes" One of her eyebrow rose while her narrowed eye inspected him.

"What about your parents? I heard keeping someone alive in hospitals can get pretty expensive. Would your parents be able to afford all the costs or would they have pulled the plug?"

"T-They would have waited just like me." He barked back. _Would they? Of course they would!_ They loved him and his brother very much, yeah they weren't heavy on money, but he would help them. He would have quitted his easy job at Gravity Falls and return back to California to take care of his family. How dare she make him question that!

"You don't seem so sure about that yourself. Either way that's some twin loyalty you got there. You see I can see several outcomes of the future, one of the perks of being a powerful dream demon. In some futures I can see you denying my deal and instead waiting for him to wake up. You and his little girlfriend wait, even after all of your friends and family have given up, and it slowly kills you both. Yes, your brother wakes up but he's never the same and so are the two of you. The other outcome is that your family pulls the plug because they can no longer afford the medical costs, not even Llama's parents are willing to help, and well the rest... I'll allow you to guess what happens next. Let's just say, it doesn't look good for you and your family." She said, almost sounding like she was pitying him.

Mabel stood up, vanishing and reappearing next to him. "Giving yourself away to save your brother was the smartest thing you could have done or... maybe the stupidest." Mabel whispered in his ear making him shudder.

Before he could turn around to face the dream demon she vanished and was back at her seat. "I'll say the smartest because now you belong to me!" She grinned flashing her canines.

Bill remained quiet; still trying to register everything she had just said. _She's lying!_ A voice screamed back, but as he stared at Mabel more and more the voice shrunk smaller until it was a whisper and then nothing. Having nothing to stable his mind, his thoughts went wild. _Could I have really lost it if it wasn't for her help? Would his parent really have really pull the plug on his brother? What about Dipper? Would he have lost his brother forever?_

It was Mabel's clapping that snapped him back to reality.

"Okay enough of all the negativity! There's no need of thinking of 'what ifs.' The future is in the past, I always say. Let's just try to enjoy a peaceful breakfast, summoned by yours truly. I think the last time I fed you was yesterday, so you're probably hungry. Now eat," She commanded, gesturing the food on the table.

"...I'm not hungry." He lied.

As if on cue, his stomach growled. Bill cursed and forced himself to walk to the table; sitting on the chair across from her.

He inspected the food carefully, it didn't look strange and even smelled good and freshly made. Which meant that she expected him to wake up today.

Picking up a fork he stabbed his eggs and bit into them cautiously, after a few bites he deemed it safe to consume.

They sat in silence, Mabel going back to her journal, muttering things from time to time about how humans ask for the most stupidest of things, though at times when he would look up to have a drink he would catch her watching him curiously. He also noticed she hadn't even bothered to eat anything on her plate and preferred her drink over the food. Bill tried to let the silence not bother him, so he distracted himself by thrumming his fingers on the table - occasionally taking bites of his breakfast, but the silence was driving him mad and Mabel looking at him wasn't making it any better.

"...Why am I even here?" He finally blurted out, already having enough of the situation.

Mabel closed her journal and put it aside as she tilted her head and looked at him questionably. "Why? That's a silly question, because you belong to me." She replied as if it was the simplest question in the world.

"But what is your plan? Keep me here until my family figures out I've disappeared or something?"

"Nah." She threw him a lazy grin.

"So what? You're just going to let me walk around freely?"

"Uh-huh. Because I know you're smart enough not tell anyone of my existence."

"You sure abou-?" she cut him off.

"And if you do decide to open your mouth. I'll just have to erase the existence of that person. You wouldn't want to put anyone in danger, would you? Of course not! So no trying to communicate with your family. Cause if you do, **THERE. WILL. BE. CONSEQUENCES.** " Her voice adopted a demonic tone as she waved her finger at him in a scolding manner. "And believe me, I'll know if you try to contact Pine Tree or you're Grunkles. So please try to behave." The demon gave him a sickly sweet smile.

"Other than that you're free to walk around town or here at your new home. There's a few rules we need to establish, but I'll discuss those later after you've properly settled in." She waved her hand absently.

Bill ran his hand through his hair and sighed, he really was screwed wasn't he? "Can you at least remove this stupid collar. I don't want to walk in public and have to explain to people why I have it on."

She gave him an offended look. "Why? I'd say it'd make for a good story to tell. How you fearlessly sold yourself away to rescue your dear old brother and now belong to a powerful and beautiful dream demon. I wouldn't be ashamed to admit it. Of course saying that will get the person killed, so it's not really recommended. Even so I still put in the effort to customize it just for you; it's even yellow - your favorite color." Mabel said, pointing at it.

"Because it's embarrassing! People are going to think wrong!" Bill yelled, his cheeks flaring up in embarrassment.

"Fine. I'll take pity on you just this once." With the flick of her wrist, blue flames engulfed his neck. He got up in panic; his hands immediately going to his neck to put out the fire before realizing the fire wasn't burning him. The fire then traveled down his right arm to his finger, eventually diminishing into a simple golden ring with her shooting star and zodiac wheel symbols tightly engraved around it.

"A ring? Really? Why don't you just give me a tattoo on my forehead saying 'property of psychotic demon'." The human fumed, trying to take the ring off but just like the collar, it was impossible. "And why is it in my ring finger!"

Having had enough of his attitude, Mabel rose from her seat again; towering over him in a threatening manner. "I don't think you appreciate the situation you're in! That disrespectful attitude of yours is going to have to stop right now mister, because I'm getting sick of it! Don't test my patience, I could lock you away in the mindscape if I really wanted to! I know for a fact my demon buddies wouldn't mind having a new roommate living with them. I helped your brother out, I've taken care of you, heck! I'm even allowing you to continue your pathetic fleshbag life here that I could easily take away in a heartbeat!" The demon hissed, baring her teeth dangerously close to his face. " **DO NOT FORGET.** "

It was Bill's shaking form that broke Mabel out of her angry haze. She barely noticed the lack of warmth in the room until she could see his breath from the cold. When had she caused the temperature to drop? She quickly reverse the effect on the temperature turning it back to normal.

Looking back at her toy, she flinched when she met the look of terror on his face. For reasons she could not quite understand, Mabel suddenly felt ashamed of her action.

The demon sighed and grabbed her journal. "I have to go now. When you do leave, please try to stay on the dirt road. I was not kidding about me not being the only thing dangerous in these woods." Mabel reached her hand out and Bill recoiled when it came in contact with his hair; she did nothing but pat his head before backing away. "I'll see you later." Giving him an apologetic glance that he didn't see because he refused to look at her, she turned away and disappeared.

When he was sure he couldn't feel her presence anymore Bill breathed a sigh of relief, glad the dream demon was not here to torment him any further. He's clearly forgotten he was at the mercy of Mabel and how easily she could crush him.

He turned to his half eaten breakfast and frowned seeing that his eggs and the rest of his food were now cold, pushing them aside he got up.

All this stress was getting to him, and he desperately needed a drink to combat it.

He headed back to the living room and found a door leading outside of the house. Reluctantly, he followed Mabel's instructions and took the dirt path out of the woods, mostly because he didn't want to get lost. In less than an hour he made it into town and to his destination, 'The Rabid Mongoose'. The bar he worked at as a bartender. Bill wasted no time opening the door, and stepping inside, fully intending on getting some alcohol in his system to help with his stress. He was in no way an alcoholic but once in awhile he would allow himself to enjoy a beer or two. God knew he was in desperate need of one for all the things that happened to him.

"Excuse me, but we're currently closed. Please return back tonight." A familiar rough voice said from behind the counter.

"It's me, boss." Immediately a bald, big-boned man with piercing black eyes that looked to be in his late thirties peeked out from the counter.

The man grinned and walked over to him. "Well I'll be damned, Bill my boy. How are ya? I haven't heard from you in days. I was really beginning to worry, I thought I might have to put up hiring signs if you didn't show up next week." The man gave a hearty laugh before pounding his hand on Bill's back, nearly knocking him to the floor..

Bill forced a smile and chuckled. "I've been doing fine boss, I've just had to deal with a bit of trouble is all." He answered.

His boss eyed him suspiciously. "Don't tell me you've gotten yourself tangled up with Rodney and his gang of sharks? I told you before to stay away from them, they're nothing but trouble. Especially that slippery eel Rodney."

He shook his head. "I can guarantee you that it has nothing to do with them." Bill responded, easing his bosses worries. It worked for a moment before he gave him another serious look. "So what is it son? You can tell your Uncle Jake, right?" He wasn't related to the Pines family per se, but ever since Bill started working here he felt like his boss treated him more as a nephew than an employee, much like how his Grunkle Stan treated him. He joked about it once and his boss seemed to have stuck with it. Which is why it pained him to say the next few words.

"It's... nothing you need to concern yourself, really, it's fine I've already got it under control." He forced yet another smile, but this time it didn't fool his boss twice like he had hoped.

"Bill, stop lying to me." Jake crossed his arms and stared him down.

His smile dropped a bit. He couldn't risk telling his boss anything about his deal in fear that Mabel would figure out and go hunting for him. "Boss, you trust me, right?"

"Like my own nephew." His boss responded proudly.

"Then you'll trust that I can't tell you anything of what I'm dealing with right now. I can only tell you that I'll be alright." The two of them had a short stare down with one another until his boss raised his hands in surrender.

"Fine then, I'll take your word for it and believe you. But I'll always be here if you need to talk, kid." For the first time that day Bill truly smiled, he still felt utterly alone but he was glad he at least had someone to count on. "Also one last thing, does this trouble your having involve your twin brother?"

His mouth flew open. "Yes, I mean no, sort of...maybe. He's woken up from his coma if that's what you're implying."

"What? You made a deal with the devil or something?" _You have no idea._ "Either way, you must be very happy. You've always talked very highly of him. Is he coming to visit Gravity Falls? I'd like to have a drink with him sometime, you know - get to know my other nephew." His boss joked.

Bill shook his head again. "I don't know, I haven't gotten in contact with him yet and he's not very much of an alcohol drinker. But he will beat you in a Pitt Cola drinking contest." His boss laughed again and patted Bill's back, this time actually knocking him to the floor.

"So are you coming tonight?" He asked.

"Probably not, I guess you can say I'm moving out of my old apartment, so I got a ton of packing to do. I just came in here for a drink." Bill answered, getting up and massaging his back.

"Well it's good to see that you've finally returned back to your usual self. I'll be locking up now, use the back door when you leave and don't go too overboard on the drinks or its coming out of your paycheck, you hear?"

"Got it boss!" When he heard the doors finally lock he walked behind the counter and picked up a glass cup, filling it with beer. He flung his head back and drained the contents of the glass in a matter of seconds.

Gosh was he so in need of that.

Refilling the cup again he drank some more.

Bill ignored the voices in his head that told him to stop and continued to drink. By the end of it he lost track of how many cups he drank and was already passed the point of sober.

The human didn't know how long he was there, probably hours, or when he decided to lay his head on the counter. But as he did though, a pair of arms wrapped around his torso from behind in a warm embrace.

He wanted to turn around and face the person behind him - he really did, but he couldn't muster up the strength to do it. Bill was just so tired - tired of everything honestly. Instead he focused on the warmth they were emitting, it felt rather nice and used it to lull him to sleep. He'd still be here when he wakes up, so there was no need to worry, right?

The scent of daisies was the last thing he could faintly remember before he blacked out.

Meanwhile the figure that was embracing the now sleeping human sighed. "What am I going to do with you?" The figure asked, hugging him tightly as if it was afraid they might lose him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shipping: Alright put those pitchforks away, I know, I know, I suck for neglecting this fic. Fun fact, this chapter was done since September. But I had to proofread it and I kept putting it off because I was being lazy. I also went and edited a bit of the old chapters, nothing too important to look back at. And I'm already working on the next chapter, though I might make the chapter shorter to prevent myself from getting too lazy to proofread it. DON'T WORRY THOUGH, I'm not giving up on this Fic yet, I have tons of things planned for it! I even have two different endings.
> 
> Once again thank you to all that gave me kudos and commented, that means a lot to me :)

  _"And there goes the last of it, finally." Bill exhaustively declared; sealing the box with the last strip of tape remaining._

_He looked over where his twin brother was and let out a huff when he saw Dipper looking through his journal (that he refused to pack with the rest of his things) instead of helping move their boxes outside._

_"I know that you love to engross yourself in your journal and all, but I could use a little help with those boxes. You know, the ones YOU'RE USING AS A CHAIR." The blonde twin said; purposely raising his voice to get his brother's attention._

_It worked. Dipper looked up and gave him a sheepish grin. "Oh, sorry Bill, but I'm still scratching my head over these hieroglyphics Great Uncle Ford found. Remember, how he couldn't decipher them? Well he put me in charge of them, isn't that great?! They're very strange, but interesting - I wonder what they mean…?" Dipper said so deep in thought._

_"They mean, if you don't help me with those boxes I'll leave them here for the freshman to take, and I'll be sure to leave them your DD &MD board game." Bill said, ignoring the look of annoyance he received._

_"Bill this is serious! What if it's predicting the end of the world or an uprising of something. Do you really want another Mabel running around in our world?" Dipper asked with a scowl._

_Bill shook his head and walked over to his brother; snatching his blue journal out of his hands and putting it under his armpit._

_"Mason Dipper Pines for once in your life stop. being. so. paranoid. Seriously, we're graduating in a few days and we still have to take most of these stuff back to mom and dad. Can you please just stop thinking the world is in danger every time something new is discovered. We've beaten Mabel. She's gone. The world is safe, period. Let's just move on to the next chapter of our lives and forget that nightmare."_

_Bill looked down at his younger twin; narrowing his eyes, he said. "Are you trying to relive the glory days? Well newsflash Dip, were not kids anymore. They're gone!"_

_Dipper's eyes widened, before he knew it - he furiously jumped up from his seat. Both twins now stood face-to-face glaring at one another. "That's not it!" The brunette immediately yelled._

_"Then what is? Ford and Grunkle Stan have been taking care of all the supernatural stuff. They've allowed us to live a normal, safe life yet you don't seem to want to stick with it." Bill half growled._

_"Why are you being like this Bill! You used to love going on adventures and experiencing the supernatural with me, don't you remember? Why is it that now you want us to sit every single one down?" Dipper yelled back._

_Bill's face turned red in anger as he yelled out."Because I don't want to lose you!"_

_Dipper's eyes grew wide once again - but this time in realization."You're not... you're not going to lose me, Bill." He said softly, almost in a whisper._

_The supernatural always had a knack of following them around, whenever they wanted it to or not. Over the years after their first summer at Gravity Falls they've fought against vampires, werewolves, ghouls, and even other demons. He had given up hope that he and Dipper would live normal lives years ago. Even so - he still tried to keep a bit of normalcy between them. Sadly it never lasted before they were thrown back in the world of the supernatural, all he could do was keep his twin safe and prevent him from getting over his head_

_He was after all the eldest twin - or what he liked to call himself, the Alpha Twin. It was a title he took pride in, because being the eldest sibling meant protecting your youngest sibling, right?_

_Bill still remembers the moment he took that role. It was in first grade and a bunch of asshoe third graders had locked Dipper in the janitor's room. He recalls confronting the bullies and demanding where they had Dipper and then promptly getting his ass kicked until they took pity on him and told him where he was. Even though a bit beaten and bruised he still managed to limp his way towards the janitor's room and unlock the door. The sight he was met made him furious, his tear-stained brother was huddled up in the dark corner of the room, he could hear his small hiccups all the way from the doorway. Bill rushed over to him and called his name, but what happened next surprised him; Dipper embraced him. It didn't feel like one of their awkward sibling hugs, no, this one was more sincere. It took a moment to respond back, but his brother didn't seem to mind. They stayed together for half an hour until Dipper felt better, afterwards Dipper lend his shoulder to help him walk back home. That day two new things happened - one, they had discovered their sincere sibling hug and two, he made a vow that no matter what the cost, no matter what came between them, he would always protect his brother._

_Bill stared at him before looking away. "How do I know?"_

_"You gotta trust me." In other circumstances Bill would have rolled his eyes and said something like 'this coming from the guy who has major trust issues'. But he never realized that maybe he should have put more faith in Dipper than he deserved, he was afterall his brother and best friend._

_"I trust you." Bill simply said, returning the journal to him, earning a smile from Dipper. "We can talk more about us going out on adventures once we settle back at Gravity Falls."_

_Dippers smile immediately fell. "Yeah, Gravity Falls… about that Bill..."_

_"Uh-oh, I know that tone Dipper. What is it?"_

_"I know you're going to hate me for not telling you this, but me and Pacifica... uh." Dipper looked down at his shoes, a habit Bill learned was never a good sign._

_"What about you two? Wait, don't tell me you already got her pregnant?" Bill nearly screamed as he looked at him, astonished._

_The brunette blushed red. "What? No no that's not it! What the hell Bill!"_

_"Oh... well that's a bummer, and here I thought I was becoming an uncle, ha! Still can't believe your love life is better than mine." Bill chuckled, but it came out dry. "I doubt I will ever be as lucky as you." his shoulder slumped as he closed his eyes._

_Dipper stared at his twin, a bit unsure of how to respond. "Hey, come on Bill, don't say that, you'll find a girl just as crazy and fun as you." Dipper said, trying to sound optimistic._

_Opening his eyes, Bill straightened his back. "I don't doubt you about the crazy part. I just don't know what's wrong with me - I always seem to attract psychotic women. Like Danielle, the girl I dated back in high school, she had her own parents locked in her basement for months! Sometimes it keeps me up at night thinking of how I might have ended up like them if the cops didn't investigate her house. Oh and remember Evelyn, the girl with the blue pigtails? We were together for half a year, I really thought we had something. Until she accused me of pug trafficking to hide her tracks - didn't think she had it in her. Seriously it's always, always, the last ones you'd expect that turn around and stab you in the back." Bill fumed, thinking back at all his failed relationships._

_"Good thing you're not like them, right Dip? You always have my back." Bill grinned at his younger brother which he didn't notice made Dipper uneasy._

_"The only thing good that came out of dating her was that I now know a couple of people who can help me smuggle some pugs and other illegal animals through borders. Highly doubt I'll ever need them, but hey, connections, right? Still can't believe she almost got me to go to Canada with her for a 'business trip'." Bill laughed; sounding as empty as before._

_Dipper coughed. "There's actually something important i've been meaning to tell you, Bill. I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to say it: me and Pacifica, we're not returning to Gravity Falls with you."_

_Silence filled the room before a loud "WHAT?!" emitted from Bill's throat._

_"Well... Pacifica and me thought we should travel a bit before settling down, you know?" The younger twin scratched the back of his head nervously; looking anywhere, but at his enraged brother. "I know for sure I want to marry her in a few more years, but before that I want to travel with her. And I can't see that happening if both of us are home raising kids. So before that I want to travel and see new things."_

_"You'll still be able to discover new things if you return to Gravity Falls! You'll also be close to our family!" Bill tried to reason, still not believing his ears._

_"I'm sorry Bill, but I already discussed this with Great Uncle Ford and he thought it was a great idea. He also wanted me to collect some data from several parts of the world and-."_

_"And so you're just going to leave me alone." Bill said in a low voice, it took everything he had not lash out at his brother. Dipper was going to leave him again and once again it was Ford's doing! Of course he had every right to be mad._

_"No, you won't be alone. You'll have Soos, Melody, and their kids over there and I heard that Wendy visits somedays from Portland, you'll see her too." Dipper said gently._

_'So? They're not my little brother!' Bill wanted to spit out but remained quiet._

_Dippers shoulders slumped down - he thought telling Bill the truth would maybe lift the weight off of them, but instead seemed to make them even heavier just by looking at his twin's hurt expression. "I'm sorry Bill, I really am. I know we planned to go back together and start our new life and everything. But I feel like I need to do this, and besides I'm only putting our plans on hold. I still want to stay at Gravity Falls, but I want to see the world first."_

_Silence._

_The brunette swallowed his saliva and raised his fist up, signaling him to do their signature mystery twins fist bump. "Come on, we're always going to be mystery twins no matter what, right?"_

_Bill still refused to say anything, however he stared at the awaiting fist._

_He wanted to stay angry at him. He wanted to hold a grudge on his Grunkle Ford for persuading Dipper to leave him. He wanted to be selfish and beg Dipper to come back with him to Gravity Falls._

_...But he couldn't. He couldn't do that to his little brother._

_He knew he was going to have to let Dipper go. He was not going to be able to protect him forever._

_He closed his eyes briefly._

_He knew what he had to do. So with the best forced smile he could muster up, he bumped his fist with his brothers._

_"Yeah...Mystery Twins for life bro..."_

▲ 彡▲ 彡▲ 彡

When Bill awoke, he was surprised to find himself back at his apartment

What wasn't surprising though, was seeing Mabel rummaging through his drawer (seriously does she not know what privacy is?!)

Mabel stopped and turned around to greet him "Hiya Corn Chip!" What he found off about her was that she was no longer wearing her tailcoat and top hat attire, instead wore an oversized blue sweater with white stars on it, blue jeans and black boots Wendy probably would have liked, and a black headband that held her long hair. It was extremely different from her old attire, it gave her more of the appearance of a normal human girl. Of course Bill would never admit it out loud, but it really seemed to suit her, almost like she belonged in those clothes.

He continued to observe her, until a sound of awe escaped from her; snapping him out of his dazed state. Bill saw her slowly pull out his old grappling hook from the drawer.

"Oh, hey! I remember this, your old grappling hook. This has gotten you out of a lot of sticky situations, right?" She smiled fondly and twirled his grappling hook around her finger. "Stars, it seems like only yesterday I was trying to take over your world and reshape it as my own." Mabel said in dream like manner.

Bill's eyes widened. "Hey! Careful! It's not as stable as it used to be. One wrong push and the hook will go off an-." Getting out of bed, he quickly regretted it as a sudden wave of dizziness hit him.

The twin lurched forward, believing he was going to hit the floor he braced for impact, but it never came. He felt a force holding him still; preventing his face from meeting the floor. It lifted him up and gently place him back in bed. Bill looked back at Mabel with a surprised look on his face.

Her raised hand went to her mouth as she tried to cover up her laughter. "I guess someone shouldn't have been a weasel and drank a lot." Mabel laughed clearly doing a terrible job at covering it up.

Bill rolled his eyes, he had half of mind to tell her to kindly fuck off, but recalling the incident that happened between them a short while ago he decided to keep his mouth shut.

"What are we doing back at my apartment, Mabel?" Bill quietly asked, massaging his forehead, his head was throbbing, he wonders why he didn't feel it when he first woke up.

"I took you back here to help you pack, doi." Mabel said pointing to the boxes on the floor. "I also took the liberty of burning the things you don't need, like those magazines under your bed" She wrinkled her nose in disgust before smiling once again.

"Do you not know anything about privacy and personal space?" He growled.

"Hmm. Absolutely no privacy whatsoever, because privacy is a lie created by your government to get you guys to continue doing your normal daily routine without knowing you're being watched and 'personal space' has the word 'person' in it, and seeing as I'm not a _person_ but a _demon_. I guess... no." She replied nonchalantly.

Bill tried to stand up again but slumped back in bed; only managing to sit up with his back leaning against the headboard. All the while Mabel floated over to him; only stopping a foot away from his bed.

"Now that you're awake there's something i've been meaning to tell you." The demon began. "Look, I was thinking really hard on this - which I hate doing since it hurts my head, but Corn Chip? I know we got off on the wrong foot and everything, but I would like a second chance to start over." Mabel held her hand out and smiled. "After all, we're going to be spending lots of time together from now on. So we can continue to get on each other's throats or we can learn to get along."

"And how do you expect me to trust you? You're the most untrustworthy perso-...erm demon I know." The blonde crossed his arms and glared up at her. "There's also the issue of being your toy."

Mabel's lips turned into a vicious frown as she pulled her hand back.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was under the impression you give your trust away like Summerween candy - seeing as you trusted your Grunkle over your twin when it came to the faith of the world." Bill flinched at the memory yet Mabel continued. "There's also the trust you still maintained with old Fordsy, even after he was going to take your brother away from you and the list continues, yet you won't share a shred of trust with me?" She sounded like a child being rejected a cookie even after being promised one.

Her facade was perfectly executed, she even put on her perfect sad stare to guilt trip him. Mabel honestly thought she had him on the bag.

Unfortunately for her it didn't work out like she planned.

"Do you really think I'm stupid enough to believe that act you just put on?" Bill asked in total disbelief and anger.

"...So what was it that gave it away?" Mabel questioned, tilting her head sideways.

"I've dated tons of girls who tried to get me to buy them things or get certain favors, believe me I already know that trick." Bill sighed, just the mere memory of them was making his migraine worse.

"Well shoot, I thought this was going to be easier." Mabel huffed before blowing a raspberry. "Would it make you feel safer if I told you I'm currently on vacation."

"Vacation?" Bill asked back in confusion.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I'm taking a small break on the whole world domination plan and been catching up on my knitting and sticker collecting for the past decade. If you want proof then look at the town - it isn't burning. Trust me, I could have burned this hick town to the ground if I wanted to." Mabel said crossing her arms, clearly annoyed he didn't fall for her trick.

"So what about your deals?"

"I'm still a well known demon and as such I still require to make them to increase my powers. I also can't be slacking off on my deals or else I won't ever hear it from the other demons in the mindscape." She tiredly sighed.

"So you're not going to take over the world?"

She shook her head. "Not at the moment, no."

"That's… honestly the best thing I've heard in a long while." Bill wanted to laugh. To believe this demon that threatened his family was taking a break. She couldn't cause as much trouble as those demons he and Dipper fought in high school, right? Then that also means she won't hurt his family. The fear he once felt from her immediately left him, for the first time since he made a deal with Mabel he felt calm.

"Hardy har har, Corn Chip. Don't compare me to those weak demons you've fought over the past or whatever, they're nothing but children compared to me. But let's forget about that! I was being sincere about the last thing." Mabel began to stalk closer to him, enough to where he could smell the scent of daisies she was emitting.

Bill raised a brow. "You mean about the whole starting over junk? I thought it was a joke?"

"Nope. I was being 100% serious, surprisingly. I want us to start over and maybe become... umm friends? That's the word you humans use right?"

"Why?" Bill asked cautiously.

"It gets a bit boring here in the physical world, yeah, I could always go back to the mindscape and see my demon posse, but I like it here better, more chaos to spread and lives to ruin." Mabel giggled.

"And if I say no."

"Then I will continue to make your life a living hell, but this time we can take that show to the mindscape with not only me driving you insane, but also my posse. So what do you say, truce?" She held her hand out again and winked (or so he believed, seriously how would he know? She does only have one eye.)

I guess it's better than having to fight all the time. True, Bill knows he wouldn't trust her as far as he can throw her - but maybe, just maybe, there's a way to convince her to stop doing the things she does. He likes to think there's good in everyone, especially a demon hellbent on the total annihilation of his world and everyone he love-, okay maybe he shouldn't be thinking about that right now. So if he does manage to change her, he'd be doing society and the world a big favor and she may even let him go.

Finally making up his mind he looked back at the the awaiting demon. "If you're still willing to keep your promise to not lay a single finger on my family, or my friends, or anyone I know, then fine whatever."

He lifted his hand to shake hers, but was shocked when Mabel instead tackled him into a hug.

"Yay! I'll leave them alone in this lifetime then, I won't promise I'll be generous in the next one though." Bill wanted to ask her what she meant by that, but decided against it, knowing it was going to worsen his migraine if she tried to explained it to him.

"Now that we got that settled, here." She snapped her fingers and a tea cup appeared before him.

Bill took it in his hand and stared down at the red liquid. "What is this?" He asked.

"Oh you know~? Virgin blood." Mabel answered with a smile.

A look of disgust crossed Bill's face before he proceeded to fling the tea cup away.

The liquid didn't even touch his sheets before Mabel used her magic to make it disappear and appear back in his hands. "Just kidding! Oh man the look on your face!" Mabel laughed making the human glare intensely at her.

After a moment the demon stopped and patted his head gently.

"No, but seriously, this is just a bit of potion I got from Granny Midna. It will help relieve that hangover of yours much faster than any human remedies." Mabel said cheerfully.

"No thanks, I'll just take some-" He was quickly cut off.

"Oh come on, I went through all the trouble looking for her and asking her to make it. I thought friends trusted each other? Are you really going to be a hypocrite now?" He cursed himself for forgetting.

"Fine. But I swear Mabel if this makes me grow an extra limb or something you can forget about me giving you a second chance."

"Okay, I promise on all of my sweaters." She raised both of her hands upward.

"That doesn't comfort me at all."

"Well it should! I only knit the best sweaters in the whole galaxy! They're one of a kind! Stars, if I had a soul for every time someone asked me to knit them one I would be able to make soul pies for all the demons in the multiverse!" Bill wanted nothing more than to roll his eyes at that statement, but knew the demon would take that as an insult, and the last thing he wanted was to provoke Mabel again - it's best to stay safe after all, since he doesn't know what might trigger her.

Instead he took a large gulp, keeping the liquid in his mouth for a bit longer than intended before swallowing.

"Welllll~" Mabel chirped.

"I guess it isn't that bad, I'm even feeling a little better..." As he said that though his face started to itch.

His hands immediately went to his face as he started to scratch it. It felt like his face was on fire.

Bill looked back at Mabel who had the same amount of panic he had.

"What's happening to me?!" Bill yelled.

"Uh oh, I think you're having an allergic reaction from that potion. You might have been allergic to one of the ingredients in it. Hehe Maybe I should have told you what was inside of it before I made you drink it, he he heh" She chuckled nervously "Oops"

"Mabel!" He screamed, knowing full well this was just the tip of the Iceberg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shipping: Hey psst, keep your eyes out for two new mabill one-shots I'll be releasing soon. *whisper* One of them is going to be a Vampire!Bill and Hunter!Mabel AU


End file.
